Mel
(appearing in most games by its romanization Meru) is a planet in an undisclosed solar system that acts as the main setting for Detana!! TwinBee. It is the homeworld of Princess Melora. __TOC__ History Several years after the events of the first game, TwinBee (Light) and WinBee (Pastel) are relaxing at the beach when they suddenly receive a distress signal coming from outer space sent by a blue-haired girl who identifies herself as Princess Melora from planet Mel. On it, she pleads for help as her planet is being invaded by the forces of an evil entity known as Iva. TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee, and their two debuting pilots, Light and Pastel, decide to answer the call and set off to outer space to help Melora and save planet Mel from the evil clutches of Iva. After a long and perilous journey that takes the TwinBee Team all across the numerous landscapes that conform planet Mel, they finally come face to face with Iva and defeat him in an epic battle. Peace returns once again to planet Mel and Melora bids our heroes goodbye, hoping that if they need help ever again, the TwinBee Team will always be there to answer the call. Geography Some of the geography of planet Mel is very similar (if not sometimes identical) to Donburi Island, where TwinBee hails from. Valley of the Wind counts with towns and rural areas along countryside landscapes that feature tall hills and deep cliffs all over the place; industrial zones can be seen on some of the hilltops, with more sophisticated industrial settlements further on. In the Sea of Clouds, a big sea surrounds a large forested area at the foot of a large chain of mountains, and high up in the sky, some of the most advanced settlements of planet Mel can be found standing on artificially floating islands, which due to the buildings' design, seem to be the planet's main military defense system, appropriately called the Fortress in the Sky. Further on is the Death Valley, a complex of green cave-like formations above the clouds that is inhabited exclusively by organic lifeforms; and afterward is the Groundwater Fountain, a system of crystal caves with many underground lakes, where sometimes even machinery can be seen constructed deep underwater. Afterward lies Eve's Temple, another mountainous area, although this time located along a big desert. The mountains of this area have a rather unorthodox design, being blue colored and with formations all over them which resemble corals or bones. This path eventually leads to some sort of ancient Greek-like edifications, where the enemy forces have settled up their headquarters. Inside of this palace is the Underground City, where everything lies completely in ruins and an unpleasant-looking green cloud covers the entire place. This path eventually leads to the ruins' main system and then to a sumptuous and very technologically advanced inner hall with a red backdrop, where the leader of the enemy forces, Iva, resides. See also *Donburi Island *Wonderland Category:Locations Category:Storyline elements